A Perfect Moment
by Hotaru170
Summary: This is a one-shot. It is a Dart and Rose pairing, so if you dont like them then oh well...lol. If you like please leave a review! Bye now!


A Perfect Moment  
By: Hotaru170  
  
Disclaimer: I absolutely do NOT own The Legend Of Dragoon. If I did I wouldn't have to write this fic. This is how the game should have turned out. Rose is my favorite character, and I think her and Dart should have been the official couple instead of Shana. I'm not saying I hate Shana. It is just that she is always the victim of her own weakness. Rose has had to take care of herself for over 11,000 years, just imagine how she feels. She deserves Dart more than Shana. I don't want to offend any fans of Shana and Dart pairings but since I am the author I get to do it the way I want. Please read and review. ^_^  
  
'Character's thoughts' "Character's speaking"  
  
Rose continued to make her way back to Seles. She wanted to let Dart know that she was still alive. She also had to tell him how she really felt about him. 'I can't believe I am actually doing this. I have survived for thousands of years without falling in love again and when Dart came along I hit the ground hard. I wish I could have met him under different circumstances. Now he knows me as the Black Monster, the one who destroyed his home and killed his mother. How I wish I could change the past. I hope he will understand why I have to tell him how I really feel. If I don't tell him then there would be another burden of regret that I must carry with me.'  
She continued to ponder her thoughts and the outcome of her decision if Dart should reject her. She let her guard down momentarily and that gave the monsters in the area a chance to ambush her. 'Damn, I just had to start thinking about him and I drop my guard. You would think that after 11,000 years, I would learn to never lower my guard. Dart isn't even here and he still manages to distract me.' She surveyed the enemies and quickly discovered they were a bit stronger than the average monsters in the area. 'Oh well, I could use the exercise. Maybe it will take my mind off of Dart and get rid of some of this frustration. I guess it would be easier to go dragoon.' Rose concentrated and pulled forth her power and strength. She changed into the Dark Dragoon for the first time since the battle with Melbu Frama. She made quick work of the monsters with her Demon's Gate, and some good old fashion sword wielding. It took her about twenty minutes to finish off the last of the monsters. After her victory, she sat down on a nearby rock to relax. She smiled to herself and said, "Nothing like a good battle to take your mind off of your problems." As dusk was approaching, Rose got up to continue her journey. 'I hope I will not lose my courage when I see him. Listen to yourself Rose. Here you are talking about losing your courage that has never failed you in 11,000 years. Yet, if anyone could make me lose my nerve, it would be Dart. Well, I have already made it this far. There is no turning back now.' And with that she continued forward. It was well into the night by the time Rose arrived at the entrance of the town. 'I wonder if he is still awake? I hope so, I don't know if I could wait until morning.' She looked around and noticed that most of the town was already asleep. There was only one house with its lights on. 'That must be his house. I guess this is where it will all end or begin.' She walked down the road and stopped at the house with the lights on. She looked in the window and saw Dart sitting at the table with his head in his hands. 'I hope he will feel the same but if he doesn't at least I can say I told him how I felt.'  
  
Dart sat there at the table thinking about everything that happened in the past year. 'I can't believe how much everything has changed. Most changed for the worse. I lost my father again. Then to make matters worse, I lost Rose before I could tell her how I feel. Why does fate play tricks on me? It gave my father back and then took him away again. It took the woman I love after she saved my life countless times. She asked for nothing in return. Then, when I found out that she was the black monster I tried to kill her. Even after all of that she still fought by my side and saved my life without hesitating. That is what makes it so hard; I still love her even though she is gone. I don't think I will ever get over her. She was more than I ever deserved.' A solitary tear made its way down his face and onto the table.  
  
Rose saw the tear hit the table and she in turn shed a tear. She looked at the pain and sorrow in that solitary tear and wanted to weep for him. She walked round the back of the house and pulled her cape tighter around her. She found a back door that was unlocked and snuck inside. 'I wonder if he will be happy to see me or will he loath the fact that the *Black Monster* survived. I guess there is only one way to find out and that is to confront him.' She made her way to the kitchen. Dart was still seated there as he was when she looked in the window. She moved to the shadows in the corner and debated whether to turn around and leave. 'How can I just show up and expect him to welcome me with love and open arms? I don't think I can do this. He deserves someone better than me.' She turned to leave but stopped. She looked back at Dart and made her decision. 'I have to do this or I won't be able to move on or heal.' She pulled out the Dark Dragoon spirit.  
  
Dart was shocked when all of a sudden the Divine Dragoon spirit started resonating. He looked down at it in his hands. 'How can it start resonating on its own? The only time it does this is when another dragoon spirit is nearby.' He stopped at that thought when he realized that his dragoon spirit was resonating with another dragoon spirit. He stood up and knocked his chair over. He turned around slowly and saw a cloaked figure in the corner holding a dragoon spirit in its hands. He stared at the cloaked figure until he realized what dragoon spirit the figure was holding. 'That dragoon spirit is. That is the Dark Dragoon spirit. How could this person have found that in the rubble from the explosion?' Dart managed to overcome his shock and asked, "Who are you and where did you get that dragoon spirit?"  
  
Rose smiled inwardly. 'At east he recognized which dragoon spirit it was. Now I guess I should show him who I am.' She pulled the hood off of her head and said, "I think you know who I am Dart. It hasn't been that long since our last meeting."  
  
Needless to say, Dart was speechless. Here was the woman in which he was just crying over and believed to be dead. She was standing before him in all of her beauty and had a ghost of a smile on her face. He finally regained his speech and asked, "Is that really you Rose or is this a dream?"  
  
She tilted her head and asked, "Which do you want it to be?"  
  
Dart replied, "I want this to be real. Not another nightmare that gives you back and then I wake up to find you gone again."  
  
She smirked at him and said, "In that case, you can rest assured that I am real. I made my way back to find you and tell you that I am alive. I also wanted to tell you that I. Well that isn't the point right this minute." She looked down and said, "I was afraid that you wouldn't be happy to see me alive. I am glad that I was wrong."  
  
Dart put his hand underneath her chin and lifted her head up. He looked her in the eyes and said, "I thought I had lost you, Rose. I didn't know what to do when I thought you were gone forever. Now that fate has given me another chance, I will do things right this time. I will not waste this last chance to tell you how I feel. I love you Rose. I love you more than words can say. I was so lost when I thought that I would never be able to tell you how I really felt. I haven't been able to sleep without seeing your face. I realized that I didn't treat you the way you deserved to be treated. I tried blaming you for everything that happened but I realized that you were only doing what you had too in order to protect the people of Endiness. I wanted to ask you for your forgiv."  
  
Rose hushed Dart with her finger to his lips. She looked him in the eyes and said, "There is nothing to forgive, Dart. I wasn't the nicest person but I can tell you this. I love you too. I came here to tell you that but I almost lost the courage. I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same. I am glad to see that I was wrong about that too." She put her hands on his face and closed the gap between their lips. Dart wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. She felt his tongue pushing against her mouth asking for entrance. She allowed him and the kiss deepened. They poured all of the passion and love into that kiss. And in that perfect moment, the only to people that existed to them were each other.  
  
The End  
  
Ok, I hope you all enjoyed this story. And if you haven't played The Legend Of Dragoon, then go get it. It is a very cool game and it rocks. The story line is awesome. It is on Playstation One. Anyway, please leave a review if you enjoyed my story. It inspires me to continue to write fanfic. Bye now! ^_^ 


End file.
